


I love you

by MPantrochilles



Series: The Children of Heroes [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Great parenting good job guys, M/M, Smol arguments, scorpius is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPantrochilles/pseuds/MPantrochilles
Summary: Albus and Scorpius come out to their parents.





	

Albus and Scorpius were curled up on opposite ends of the sofa in the common room, Scorpius’ feet resting in Albus’ lap. Albus watched intently as his boyfriend doodled in the condensation on the window behind the sofa, explaining pictorially to the mermaids what had happened at school that day. Whatever he couldn’t draw, he signed for them. Someone, years ago, had taught them a few words, they’d told Albus, and so he continued to teach them. Scorpius had sat beside him, silently copying and learning with the mermaids. He was a fast learner, unsurprisingly.

Scorpius had been quiet today, after the letter he received from his dad. Albus knew his boyfriend had been avoiding thinking about going home, about having to explain to Mr Malfoy that he was, in fact, dating Albus. A boy. Albus hadn’t had a tough time coming out to his parents. After the Yule ball, Neville obviously knew about Alice and Rose, and so Rose told Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron- who were really very relaxed about the whole thing. After everything they’d seen, and had to go through, the last thing they were concerned about was sexuality. _As long as you’re happy_ , Ron had written, and Albus could imagine his nonchalant shrug. And then, _at least I don’t have to worry about becoming a grandfather at my young age._ Rose had almost burned the letter on site, but then decided that perhaps she should keep reading.

Albus had written to his mum after that, explaining that he was bisexual, and that he was now dating Scorpius. He did not tell her about the week from hell where he and Scorpius hadn’t spoken to each other, because he would never live it down. Rose was definitely never going to let him forget his idiocy. She’d written back almost instantly.

_My dearest Albus,_

_I’m so glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me- I love you very much dear and this does not change a thing apart from maybe I should soundproof your room for when Scorpius comes over in the holidays? I’m joking! (I assume you invited him and if not then get on with it I would like to meet your boyfriend- yes I know I’ve already met him but I need to make sure he understands the power of my bat bogey hex and the fact that I will not hesitate to use it if he hurts my baby.)_

_See you soon,_

_Mum xxx_

His dad had been rather more awkward about the whole affair.

_Son,_

_I’m glad you’re happy. Do not really want to re-have the talk with you via owl but- stay safe._

_Like your mum said- I love you and this doesn’t change a thing._

_Dad x_

_PS- I heard about Rose and Alice. I think there must have been something in the water that year._

_PPS- ALBUS IGNORE YOUR FATHER HE THINKS HE IS FUNNY AND HE IS NOT._

Scorpius had gone pale when he’d read their letters, out of fear or mortification Albus did not know. He wrote back asking if they would avoid talking about it too much to other people- Scorpius was not out yet and did not want his dad hearing from someone else. His mum had promised she wouldn’t say anything, and also promised that his father would become very well acquainted with her wide repertoire of hexes should he run his mouth. Albus wondered if his parents knew how to tone it down, or whether they’d ever even come across such a concept.

Scorpius had stopped drawing and the mermaids had swum off. He was gently rubbing the sleeve of his jumper- Albus’ jumper, the edge of the sleeves were frayed and every item of Scorpius’ uniform was impeccable so it couldn’t have been his- across his cheek, staring blankly into the green water. Albus tapped his foot.

“Hey.”

Scorpius turned and blinked slowly at him, frowning slightly and biting his lip, letting his hands drop to his lap. The sleeves bunched around his knuckles- Albus’ jumper was way too big for him. He seemed to be looking through Albus rather than at him.

“Hey Scorpius you there?” he asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Scorpius snapped back to reality, forcing a relaxed expression onto his face and what Albus supposed was meant to be an easy smile. Scorpius was really a terrible liar.

“Yeah, Al? Sorry my mind wondered off for a bit.”

“I can see that. You’ve been like this all day- you even wore my jumper instead of yours.” Albus had a bad habit of spreading out all of his stuff over the space between their beds.

“That was intentional,” Scorpius said with a roll of his eyes. “I like wearing your clothes.”

“Dork.”

Scorpius smiled and looked down, pushing his glasses up his nose. It was endearing.

“Seriously though, mate, what’s up?”

“Mate? We’re dating and I’m still your mate?”

“Sorry force of habit- dude?” Albus teased. Scorpius pulled a face. “Fine what about babe? Honey? Sweetheart? Sugar?” Albus continued, a grin spreading across his face as Scorpius cringed harder with every word.  

“Please stop with the pet names I am not a fan.”

“I will find one. I will find a pet name you like and I will use it every day for the rest of ever.” Scorpius gave a derisive snort. Albus leaned forward, pulling Scorpius closer to him. “You didn’t answer the question.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously not nothing otherwise you wouldn’t be so-”

“Can you not take a hint Albus? I don’t want to talk about it!” Scorpius said, louder than intended. The first years playing exploding snap by the fire had turned to look at them. A scowl from Albus told them to mind their own business.

“I’m sorry Scorp,” he said, much quieter now. “I didn’t mean to upset you I just- don’t want you being upset,” he finished lamely, wincing at his own words.

“Great job _Al_ , I’m not upset anymore, see?” Scorpius smiled at him sarcastically, pulling himself away from his boyfriend and turning back to the window. Albus blinked at him, unbelieving. This was unlike Scorpius. Completely unlike Scorpius. Albus was the hot-head out of the two of them, and it was taking a lot to supress that rage for the minute. He only then noticed Scorpius mumbling under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Merlin, do you have to know every thought that goes through my head?”

“No but it would be nice to know what the hell was going on because you are being really weird right now-”

“Well I learned from the best, didn’t I?” Scorpius flinched after the words left his mouth. Albus just sat staring at him, stony-faced. “Albus, I didn’t, I’m-”

Albus stood up, and Scorpius was convinced he was going to storm off because Scorpius had gone too far and he knew it, Merlin why did he even open his mouth- but then Albus grabbed his hand and pulled him off the sofa, up to their dorm.

“Everyone out,” he’d barked at the two other boys who were in there, and miraculously they did as they were told. Don’t want to be caught up in a fight, sensible them- Scorpius thought as they brushed past him, shutting the door behind them. Albus rounded on him them, very evidently trying to stay calm. It did not work.

“What the fuck, Scorpius?” He was clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides, and his perpetually messy hair was flopping in front of his eyes, and his cheeks were flushed and honestly that was not what Scorpius needed to be thinking of right now. “I don’t know what’s wrong and all I want to do is help and after that letter this morning you keep on pushing me away and just talk to me Scorp! What is your problem?”

Scorpius scowled at the mention of his father’s letter. It really had not been awful- his dad was just asking what he’d like to eat when he got back home first day of the holiday, and he’d asked how the Yule ball was, and whether Scorpius or Albus had taken anyone (they had gone together but not that his dad knew that) and it was just like every other letter he sent. But Scorpius was losing it thinking about how he was going to come out to his dad, tell him about Albus, tell him that he was in fact going to be the last “real” Malfoy because he was really, very gay – and yet despite all this he did not want to disappoint. And he knew that that would be exactly what would happen because his dad had worked so hard to gain a respectable reputation for the future Malfoy’s and it ended with him. The rational part of him knew the last bit was a load of bollocks, but he was not being rational.

“You! You are my problem!” That was not intended to come out that way. Albus looked like he’d been punched in the gut.

“That is not what I meant-”

“Wasn’t it, Scorpius? Because I know very well that you do not say things you don’t mean but if that’s how you feel then fine! If I’m your problem then evidently all of this was a mistake-”

“That is not what I meant!” Scorpius was yelling now. Albus didn’t seem to quite know how to deal with it. He’d never heard Scorpius yell when he was mad. Scorpius didn’t get like this when he was angry. “That is _not_ what I meant! I meant to say that the problem is that in three days I have to tell my dad about you, about us, and logically I know it will probably go down the same way it did with your parents but what if it doesn’t? He grew up in a very different environment and my grandfather is a bastard and they say that we all turn into our parents one day so what if he is like that and is actually really homophobic and Albus I don’t know if I can deal with him saying _it’s just a phase_ or _it will pass and you’ll marry a nice girl and carry on the family line_ because I do not want that Albus not least because I am probably the gayest person to walk these halls but also because I love you Albus and I cannot deal with the idea of having to leave you! I know it’s only been a few months and it’s a bit soon but I do love you and I do not want to think about the end of this, I can’t think about it because I need you-” Scorpius paused to catch his breath.

He was pretty sure he was going to need his inhaler. Albus had been the one to introduce him to the muggle medicine contraption; he’d said his Aunt Hermione had brought one home for his Grandad Arthur to study, and she’d explained what they did and how they worked and so he got one for Scorpius who was displaying every asthma symptom she had listed. The healers at St Mungo’s had simply suggested avoiding strenuous activity to his parents when he was very small, after his first asthma attack. Where would he be without Albus it just proved every point he just made-

“For someone so smart, you’re an idiot, Scorpius.”

Scorpius flushed pink, and Albus looked at him with what was really an undecipherable expression as he shook his head.

“What?”

Albus strode toward him, and in two steps he was inches from his boyfriend’s face. Albus took Scorpius’ hands in his, and ran his thumbs over his knuckles.

“Your dad would do anything for you, you’ve said as much yourself. I mean come on; he’s made an effort to be friendly with my dad because of you.” Albus wasn’t sure where this faith in Mr Malfoy was coming from, but he’d seen Scorpius and his dad, and Draco seemed to want to do anything to make Scorpius’ childhood a better one, an easier one than he had.

“Didn’t you tell me once that your parents getting married was the ultimate ‘fuck you’? Because they married despite his parents’ opinions, despite her parents’ opinions, despite the whole world frowning on them he married your mum for love. Because she made him brave.” Scorpius was very close to tears- he was such a wreck how did Albus deal with him? “If he has a remotely sensible bone in his body, he won’t reject you. Us. Love is love, Scorp. He’ll see that.” Honestly, Albus was shocked by how sensible he was being. By how much sense he was making. They seemed to have switched for the day.

Scorpius threw himself at Albus, wrapping his arms around his neck, bending down to bury his face in his neck. Albus carefully wound his arms around Scorpius’ waist.

“I’m sorry for being such a pain, Albus, I really am.”

“S’alright, love, you were anxious. Not being a pain.”

“Love?” Scorpius straightened himself up again with a smile, but didn’t let go of Albus. “That’s a pet name I don’t mind.”

“You said you loved me, so I’m saying it back,” Albus said softly, and Scorpius was reminded of his rant- he panicked slightly.

“Just because I said it doesn’t mean you have to say it, sorry I should have-”

Albus chuckled, and Scorpius could feel the reverberations in his chest. It was relaxing.

“I love you,” Albus said, leaning his head down to press his forehead against Scorpius’.

“I really am an idiot, aren’t I?” Scorpius laughed, high on the feeling of Albus loving him. Albus squeezed his hip.

“Just a little bit.”

 

 

Scorpius Malfoy took a deep breath as he set down his tea on the island he was sitting at in the middle of the kitchen. He’d been home for an hour, and honestly he couldn’t wait any longer to talk to his dad. He and Albus had gone over what he was going to say on the train home.

“Dad, can I talk to you?”

“Ah, there it is,” Draco nodded, as if he’d been expecting those exact words. He had. Scorpius had been uncharacteristically quiet. Draco turned the heat down on the stove and wiped his hands on his apron as he turned around. He leant against the kitchen counter as his son fidgeted with the sleeves of the jumper he was wearing which was most definitely not his. The material was coarser than anything Draco had bought Scorpius and it was practically hanging off of his shoulder, it was so big for him- the owner was broader but smaller than Scorpius, perhaps, and didn't care for fitted clothes. Scorpius swallowed hard, just like he had when he was little and was confessing to doing something he shouldn’t have.

“Does it have something to do with Albus Potter?”

“How did you know?”

Draco glanced at the jumper and shrugged. “Just a guess.”

“Right. Well. Yes. I’m dating him. We’re dating. He’s my boyfriend.” Scorpius wanted the ground to swallow him up. This was not how this was meant to go.

“I may be old but I do understand the concept of ‘dating’, Scorpius. No need for all the synonyms. Anything else on your mind?”

“Right, sorry, yes- wait that’s it?”

“That’s what?”

“That’s all you had to say about me being gay? And dating Albus Potter?”

Draco frowned. “Was there something I was meant to say? To my understanding, big congratulations are usually only in relation to weddings and I’m assuming you haven’t gone and gotten married- at least I’m hoping you haven’t because that would be a very stupid-”

“Merlin I knew you wouldn’t be okay with all of this-”

“Scorpius it’s stupid because you’re sixteen and that is very young, not because you’re gay.”

“You got married at like nineteen, Dad.”

“Do as I say not as I do.”

Scorpius smirked as his dad rolled his eyes and went back to cooking. He hopped off the chair and walked around to stand next to his dad.

“So you’re really okay with all of this?” He didn’t intend it, but his voice came out very small.

“Son, believe it or not, I really couldn’t care less about your sexuality or the sex of your partner- I just want you to be happy.”

“Gender.”

“What?”

“Gender not sex. Two different things.”

“Right, yes, of course.”

Scorpius smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked down at his bare feet. He felt his dad put his arm around his shoulder.

“I love you, Scorpius, this doesn’t change that.”

“That’s what Mrs Potter said to Albus.”

“She’s a smart woman, Mrs Potter.” Draco nodded, handing his son a spoon. “Taste this, what else does it need?”

 

 Albus had been cornered by Lily and James, and was currently stuck in his dad’s arm chair in the living room, being interrogated about his and Scorpius’ fight. How they found out, he would never know.

“Why do you two care?”

“Because Scorpius makes you less of an idiot?” James offered, and Lily fervently nodded in agreement. Albus sighed. They were right, of course.

“Well yeah it was less of an argument and more of a misunderstanding-”

“You kicked your dorm mates out of the room,” Lily said, and her brother’s waited patiently for her to finish before continuing.

“It was a private matter and who the hell are your sources?”

“Irrelevant. You two aren’t broken up are you? What happened?” James waved his hand as if he were scrambling Albus’ sentence where it hung in the air between them.

“Scorpius was anxious about coming out to his dad because the Malfoy’s are pretty traditional and Scorpius was panicking about being the last real Malfoy heir because he’s the gayest person to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts and he’s an idiot and no one not even the Malfoy’s care about blood status but you know that’s what anxiety does and then I calmed him down and that was it, alright?” Albus finished, rather more loudly than he had intended with his parents in the kitchen and the divide between the two rooms wide open, as always. He didn’t tell them about Scorpius saying he loved him. That was a private thing- that he might tell Lily later. His brother and sister seemed satisfied with his explanation and Lily was signing at him that _if you ever hurt Scorpius I will kick you so hard that-_

“That’s quiet an exclamation, being the gayest person to ever walk through the Hogwarts halls,” Ginny interrupted, and her three children turned to her with their jaws hitting the floor. She flicked her ponytail over her shoulder as she finished icing the cookies she’d been making. She liked doing it by hand, even if it was messy. She got the three of them involved usually, but not today. “I mean there was Dean and Seamus in your year, wasn’t there, dear?” She turned to Harry who appeared from behind the paper.

“Hm? Oh yeah- don’t they have a daughter in Lily’s year?”

“I thought so. What’s her name again?”

“Henrietta. Henrietta Thomas-Finnigan.” Lily provided. _That makes so much sense now how did I miss that?_ She signed at Albus, who shrugged.

“Oh, and Sirius and Remus,” Ginny added flippantly, waving her children over to look at her handy work. The three of them did, as if on autopilot. She’d drawn all of their favourite things on their cookies- music notes for Lily, a snitch for James, and an almost unnerving likeness of Scorpius for Albus. James and Lily were laughing hysterically. Albus was not.

“You’re not funny, Mum,” he said as he took a photo to show Scorpius later. She mumbled something about being hilarious, and then Albus frowned.

“Wait, Remus and Sirius were gay?”

“Well, Sirius was gay I’m not sure what label Remus preferred, but they were together for years before- everything.”

“Not gay if he went on and married Tonks to have Teddy,” James suggested, turning to Albus as if he had the final say.

“Just because I am bi does not mean I speak for the whole gay community, James,” Albus said with a roll of his eyes as he chomped down on his cookie. Harry snickered from behind his paper.

“You lot are insufferable,” Albus attempted to say around a mouth full of cookie, and Lily giggled.

_I’m easier to understand than that and I have a stutter._

Albus lifted a hand but his mother seemed to anticipate his next action and swotted his shoulder.

“Not in this house.”

“Sorry Mum.”

“Albus, speaking of your boyfriend-” Ginny started, commanding the dishes to wash themselves.

“We weren’t speaking of him-”

“Semantics. Speaking of Scorpius, when is he coming over?”

“Day after boxing day, if that’s alright? He and his dad have traditions and things so…” He trailed off awkwardly, fidgeting with his watch, the one Scorpius had given him for his birthday a while back.

“As all families do, Albus, yes the 27th will do nicely because Ron and Hermione are coming with the kids so Albus tell Draco to come along too.”

 _Good idea Mum!_ Lily signed enthusiastically, and all the Potter men looked at them like they’d each grown an extra head.

“If Scorpius is going to be a part of this family-”

“Mum!”

“Ginny they are sixteen-”

“I seem to remember getting married at a rather young age, don’t you “they are sixteen” me, Harry Potter- as I was saying. If Scorpius Malfoy is to be part of this family then Draco is to be invited in as well. That’s final.”

Later that night, Albus received a text from Scorpius, as he drifted off. _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I should have been revising but I ended up thinking about Scorbus and then this mess happened


End file.
